Enharmonic
by Human Emotions
Summary: There was but a sliver of hope left inside of me that said if I found all the Sages, maybe I would see him again. Rated T for some explicit language.
1. Chapter 1

It was over.

I placed Reshiram's pokeball back into my bag before everything went black.

I woke up in my bedroom. Bits and pieces of the former night came and went as I walked downstairs. My mother was there, sitting with a man.

His name was Looker, he said.

Find the Seven Sages, he said.

Why he needs a teenage girl to do his work, I don't know. But I accepted.

Only because there was a small fragment of hope left inside of me that said if I found them all, maybe I would see him again.

And so I set off.

I found one of them on Route 18, near my home. He said something about Ghetsis, but I wasn't listening. Ghetsis was gone, it didn't matter. He handed me a gray disc that I stowed away into my TM case before Looker came and arrested him.

Had… had he even said anything about N? I could hardly remember. Everything was a blur. Surely I would remember if he said something… right? I brought out Unfezant and we flew back home.

I called her back into the red and white capsule and ran back up to my bedroom.

* * *

><p><em>I called Reshiram back, staring into his eyes. I almost asked him if this was the end, before his father stormed in, yelling. He called me a common trainer, and demanded to know why N lost to me. He decided that <em>he_ would battle me. I vaguely heard N yelling "White!"_

_By the time our battle was over, Ghetsis had knocked out several of my Pokemon and I'd had to use all four of my Max Revives and both of the Revival Herbs I had. _

_But I won.  
><em>

That was it, right? Team Plasma had fallen?

N left me then, maybe forever.

Still, nothing made sense.

It didn't get easier from then on. The trainers were stronger.

Fill the National Dex, they said.

Defeat the Elite Four again, they said.

I couldn't do that knowing that I might never see him again.

So I set out to find the rest of the Sages.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short, I stayed home from school and I'm pretty blah right now and holy crap I love N waah he's gone forever tears tears tears. So um since this is going by what actually happeneds in the game, the chapters may be a little short. Sorry. Also, I haven't tried to write anything good in a long time and I am very emotional right now so... yeah.**


	2. Chapter 2

I found the second Sage on Route 14. Unlike Ghetsis, he referred to me as "strong Pokemon Trainer" and asked if I was befriending Reshiram well.

He quoted something like "If somewhere in the world there's someone who understands you, it feels like that person is right beside you, even if you're as far apart as the end of the land and the top of the sky."

He told me that N and his Pokemon understand each other, as do me and my Pokemon. Then he handed me a copper-colored disc as Rood had.

Looker ran up out of nowhere and demanded information.

I sat there for a while, not even able to think for the waterfall was too loud.

If Ghetsis and this guy, Giallo, were both Sages, how could they have two different opinions about me? Surely Ghetsis must think I'm strong, since I defeated him.

After our battle, everything just… happened. It was dark, I blacked out. I almost remember, but I'm not quite positive, someone's arms around me; someone murmuring into my ear.

It was important, whatever they said. Crucial information related to my mental wellbeing.

But maybe it was my imagination. Inhaling too must dust, stress, whatever…

Heck, I don't even know how I got home. Cheren and Alder probably took me home, but they could've just strapped me to Sitti - my Unfezant - and told her where to fly for all I know.

I don't even bother going home. My mother will just try to get me to stop and talk, which would just slow me down.

Instead, I get to work on training my Pokemon more, because if they expect me to beat the Elite Four again, I'm going to need to get stronger.

Though, eventually, night falls, and I fly to Undella and sleep on the Riches' couch because I would actually rather sleep here than in my own bed. That would just bring nightmares.

Susan offered a spot in her bedroom, but I declined. I'd only known these people (and not even the whole family!) for two days. Not nearly long enough to be sleeping in the same room as one of them.

I slept with my Emolga out of its pokeball because honestly, the father of that family kind of creeped me out.

Minipete (hey now, don't blame me for the name) snuggled up to me as we slept, and every so often he would wake me up because he heard a noise and bolted out of my arms to check.

Needless to say, I didn't sleep that well. But I wouldn't have slept any better at my own house.


	3. Chapter 3

I've taken to visiting Cheren every day now, as he trains in Victory Road. We battle, occasionally.

I win. Of course.

He tells me that he's beginning to understand my strengths and weaknesses, but aside from a battling point of view, he's wrong.

Like, by now he should know that since I removed Minipete from my team to better situate Reshiram, I fail at battling Flying-types, which leaves me useless against his Unfezant, except my Simipour knows Ice Beam, but she is still hopelessly weak against U-Turn.

Aside from that, he doesn't really know my weaknesses.

Let's say he met a girl. She's fabulous, beautiful, etc., etc. Her name is, oh, I don't know, Z.

He falls in love with Z. He admires how she cares for Pokemon, or whatever the case may be.

And then, after he's grown attached, only then, does he find out that she's one of the "bad guys." This does not, nor will it ever, effect how he feels about her.

Everyone expects him to kick Z's ass and save the day, but how's he supposed to feel about this? He wants to "save the world" or whatever, but come on, he _loves _this girl.

And so he does it, he defeats her. And before she disappears from his life forever, he whispers "I love you."

And she leaves without even saying goodbye.

If that happens to him, then, and only then, will he know my strengths and weaknesses.

* * *

><p>I stay in the Pokemon Center (Black City today), mostly because I feel uncomfortable in the Riches' home when I barely know any of them. And I can't stay anywhere too close to where the phrase "my lord N" has been uttered, so that rules out my home.<p>

There is, however, a party going on in one of the towering apartment buildings near by, so it's kind of hard to sleep.

I end up just grabbing my bag and running north of town, until I reach the bunch of trees that tells me that I'm at the Abundant Shrine. I train my Pokemon here, because some of the wild ones are at that level where battling them is almost useful.

I start to wonder if Pokemon ever get sleepy, because after an hour of this I'm about to pass out from exhaustion.

Once, a Murkrow flew out of effin' nowhere and scared the daylights out of me (jeez, I sound like an old woman) and I lost my footing so Sawk had to catch me. Slightly embarrassing.

It is now well past 2 AM and still the partigoers are no less noisy, so I have decided to fly to Lacunosa Town because nobody is ever out at night there.

I almost chose Nimbasa but I remembered that it's like the city of lights or something, and then Icirrus but I decided that was too close to, err, Dragonspiral Tower…

So, as I was saying… I flew to Lacunosa town on Sitti's back, and my team decided that _now _was the perfect time to become tired, so we almost had a few accidents… had to stop and rest a couple times, but we made it.

I stumbled into the Pokemon Center where Nurse Joy was surprised to see me, but still managed to act like there was nothing weird about me falling through the doors at three in the morning. She probably thought I was drunk or something. I wouldn't blame her, I've been rather… irritable lately. Stressed, I guess…

* * *

><p>AN: I am very tired and moody, and so this chapter may be a bit poor quality, but I wrote the first part <em>because<em> I am emotional and moody (for no reason, I kid you not) and it was too short so I wrote some more... Eh.

Anyway, if you didn't notice, Z is a sideways N (z0mg no wai!1) so that's kind of why I picked Z. I thought this up last night and I knew I would forget so I drew a Z on my hand but then I was like "What if I forget and think it's just an N?" so there was an unimaginable dilemma and okay I'm leaving now bye.


	4. Chapter 4

I found the third sage at the Relic Castle. I'd heard once that Volcarona lives deep inside the ruins, so I thought I'd go and catch it. Of course, I already have Larvesta, but I certainly don't have the time to train it alone with my other Pokemon to make it evolve.

As I wandered through different parts of the ruins, I stumbled upon something I thought I'd never see again.

A plasma grunt.

"Honestly," I sneered, "I thought my grunt-fighting days were over."

The grunt ran away, but mostly just lead me to the Sage. We battled, my Simipour knocked out the grunt's Krookodile. It was fairly easy, as always.

The sage's name was Ryoku. He told me he had plans of catching Volcarona. He said "the dream is over" and handed me a pink-tinted disc which, as per usual, I placed in my TM case.

Looker, of course, flew in out of nowhere, ready to capture Ryoku.

Ryoku says he doesn't know much about Ghetsis or N. I chose not to believe him, for emotional reasons.

When Ryoku and Looker had gone, I crept into another chamber.

There she sat, like a goddess of fire. Volcarona.

I stepped closer and she cried out loudly, and then, we battled.

I sent out Sitti first, as opposed to my Simipour.

She OHKO'd her.

And then my Krookodile.

Simipour was already weak, so I sent out the next Pokemon I could think of, Reshiram.

Mostly, I attacked with Fire-type moves, to be sure I didn't knock out Volcarona. It kept using Quiver Dance, though, and that kind of creeped me out. Made her seem even more like a Goddess of sorts.

Reshiram kept blasting her with Flamethrower, but she kept dancing…

Finally, I tossed an Ultraball. Fail. Didn't shake even once.

I tried a different ball. Same results.

Over and over, Pokeball, Quiver Dance, Pokeball, Quiver Dance.

Finally, she attacked. Not very effective? OHKO'd my Reshiram.

I sent out my Simipour, my last hope, and then tossed a Premier Ball.

"Gotcha."


	5. Chapter 5

The days passed. They all blurred together. I found the rest of the Sages.

They all spoke of Ghetsis. Ghetsis this, Ghetsis that.

What about N? Didn't anybody care anymore? Just because the bad guy went away means he doesn't matter?

That obviously wasn't the case with Team Rocket, so I don't know why they would assume the same thing for Team Plasma. In fact, I vaguely remember meeting a man with a familiar accent - who spoke of Team Rocket - somewhere in Unova.

The Sages. I found them all. They hid well, I suppose. The last one had stayed deep in Chargestone Cave, and had two old grunts battle me. When I had defeated him, he handed me a shiny disc and Looker cuffed them all. Looker then told me that someone had seen a boy with tea green hair riding a dragon Pokemon somewhere far away, and he had to go investigate.

_Take me with you…_

* * *

><p>AN: Short, yeah. Um. I found all the Sages and didn't feel like typing up a chapter for each, plus I had forgotten what they said. I'll probably write one (or maybe 5) more chapter(s) detailing my E4 battles. That will be somewhere in the near-ish future.<em><br>_


	6. Chapter 6

I continued on. I fought the Elite Four. They were no match for my team. I used about four or five revives the entire time.

Then came Alder. I had heard how strong he was, and overestimated his power. He, too, fell to his knees before the strength of my Pokemon. He gifted me my rightful title of Unova Champion.

But all this was still just not enough to fill the gaping hole left in my heart by a boy with tea-green hair. I was cursed with nightmares and heart-leaping fantasies that I knew, subconsiously, would never come true.

I prayed to Arceus; I searched the skies with Reshiram, who longed to battle Zekrom once more; I called Looker on my Xtransciever every once in a while. Nothing, nothing, nothing.

The sliver of hope that had once blessed me was dead and gone, forever.

AN: Sorry for the short and late update. Or finale, whichever you prefer. Sorry for any spelling errors, new computer. WordPad... I dunno. No SpellCheck. Well... the end.


End file.
